


it feels like falling for you (again)

by demigod (shimyeol), hanyus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable dorks, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Jason works in an office, Kissing, Leo works in a mechanical workshop, Living Together, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimyeol/pseuds/demigod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus/pseuds/hanyus
Summary: Leo held back a silly smile, not moving away from Jason's lips."Well, this has been sudden." Leo mused in a low voice, "What is it due to?""I love hearing your voice when you're passionate, that's it." Jason looked at him, eyes soft, and then he brushed Leo's lips again, pressing a soft kiss.





	it feels like falling for you (again)

**Author's Note:**

> **BEFORE READING:** From now on, I'll no longer be writing in this account, so I'll move to [hanyus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyus). I'll continue writing PJO stories there. Thank you!
> 
> Story's note: I couldn't help writing this cute thing, ow (♡) Enjoy it!

When Jason opened his eyes by hear the alarm, he wasn’t surprised when he felt more warm than the night before. He had missed Leo hugging him that way while they slept. Jason slowly looked down to the tuft of hair that was hiding against his chest, smiling fondly once he had fully awakened. Leo continued sleeping peacefully, snuggled against him. Now Jason was able to feel everything; the thin, tanned arms of Leo around his waist, their legs entwined comfortably under the sheets, the sound of his breathing…

Having him close made Jason much more lazy about getting out of bed. But the job was calling him for a new day, so, letting out a slow sigh, Jason forced himself to carefully untangle Leo's arms and gently move him away so as not to wake him up. Immediately Jason missed again the warmth that his body gave him.

Wednesdays and Fridays had always been like this; he knew that Leo worked extra shifts in the workshop during those days, so he came later in the nights. Jason wanted his boyfriend to stay longer in bed, Leo needed to get back his extra hours of sleep.

He dressed carefully and, once he finished, Jason leaned over the bed and pressed a short kiss on Leo's forehead, saying goodbye to him in silence. He left the bedroom and went down the stairs to the living room, heading to the kitchen. Jason adjusted his tie on the way to there and began to prepare breakfast for the two. He wanted Leo to wake up with a good morning breakfast, so he did it with a lot of affection.

Jason yawned, sitting at the center table in the kitchen with his toast and his glass of milk. He left the orange juice for Leo.

Jason was going to take a big bite of his toast, when he stopped in the act: Leo was coming down the stairs yawning and scratching his chest, still a bit sleepy. Jason was surprised to see him awake earlier than he had thought.

“Good morning,” Jason greeted him, curving his lips in a small smile, “what are you doing awake?”

Leo's hair was still a morning mess. The brunet was wearing one of Jason’s white shirts, which weren't his size and it was loose, falling to his thighs. Jason found it too endearing to be true.

With another yawn, Leo softened his gaze, “You weren't in bed, so…” He murmured. “Good morning.”

“Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up,” Jason said with a small and worried grimace, while Leo approached the table and sat next to him. Jason brought his breakfast, not forgetting the orange juice.

“It doesn't matter,” Leo shook his head, kissing Jason on the cheek before looking down at his delicious breakfast. “I love when you cook, y’know?” He purred.

“I know that very well.” Jason chuckled.

Taking a sip of his milk, Jason saw out of the corner of his eye how his boyfriend's eyes shone brightly and his smile widened, as if Leo remembered something amazing he wanted to tell him. Leo turned his chair towards him to face him, clenching his fists with a radiant smile pulling his lips up.

“Do you know something? Yesterday was the best day of my life! I didn't even mind taking extra shifts.” Leo commented, with his happiness rising to the sky.

Jason was going to be about to ask him how the job had gone for him, but apparently he didn't need to do so. Jason turned his chair and smiled softly, giving his boyfriend understand that he would listen attentively to everything he had to tell him.

“I had to change the brakes on Percy's car, and in the end I had to call him and tell him that he would need a new engine because it was so screwed. It was a crazy last minute change, but Annabeth agreed with me because she was afraid that one day they would kill each other with that scrap.” Leo told him, smiling, “It seems to me a very classic car and I like it…” He muttered, and then he continued speaking, more passionate.

“Oh, and then there was the thing with Beckendorf. It was very funny!” Leo added, laughing just thinking about it. “He volunteered to help me fix and paint a motorcycle that had a dent in the front, and I don’t know why, but in the end I ended up throwing him half the spray of the machinery. Well, actually I did it for pure fun.” He chuckled mischievous. “We had a paint war. You should have seen the face he put! It was—”

Jason's lips interrupted his words, drowning them in a stolen and longed kiss. The blond leaned closer to his boyfriend, while Leo exhaled through his nose between the kiss, clearly surprised and unexpectedly happy. It was short and intense, so when Jason opened his eyes and broke the kiss, Leo held back a silly smile, not moving away from Jason's lips.

“Well, this has been sudden.” Leo mused in a low voice, “What is it due to?”

Jason thought about how he had been enraptured seeing his boyfriend so happy, talking non-stop about the passion he felt for his job. The soft words that slid down his lips, the movements he made with his hands to emphasize some things, his beautiful laugh, his beautiful smiles, his bright eyes full of flames of emotion. Everything; Jason loved everything Leo could give him just by looking at him.

“I love hearing your voice when you're passionate, that's it.” Jason looked at him, eyes soft, and then he brushed Leo's lips again, pressing a soft kiss.

Leo smiled over his lips, allowing the kiss to break and unite, their lips to meet and separate, following a melody that only they knew. As their lips moved in a gentle, and in a way, sizzling, rhythm, Leo didn't know when he had wrapped his arms around Jason's neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The brunet noticed how much he had needed to relax in his boyfriend's arms that morning. Leo also noticed that he was still tired. But he was fine. Everything was fine just like that.

Jason gently pressed a kiss on the corner of Leo’s lips, moving down to the line of his jaw and following a path of sweet kisses to his collarbone, leaving the last kiss in that area. Jason rested his forehead on Leo's shoulder and sighed happily, hugging his boyfriend's waist. Leo had relaxed enough under the touch of Jason's lips on his skin, but he couldn’t help smiled happy and sleepy. He looked down and pressed a long kiss on Jason's head, his hair tickling his nose.

“I never forget how much I love you. I don't know; it feels like falling for you, again.” Jason murmured against his skin, raising his head so he could see Leo. He smirked, “You even wear one of my shirts.”

Leo tried not to blush at the first thing he had said, and decided to respond to the second.

“Yeah, well, it was the first thing I found in the room,” he said, looking down at the shirt, “I like that it's yours.” Leo shrugged, looking up at Jason.

Jason slid his gaze to Leo's cheek, unable to avoid biting his bottom lip to hold back a broad smile.

“What color was the paint?” Jason asked him slightly amused, making circles with his thumbs on his boyfriend's hips.

Leo blinked, now confused, “Huh? Um, dark blue, why do you ask?”

Without saying anything, Jason licked the tip of his thumb and raised his hand, lightly brushing Leo's cheek with his finger to remove a stain there, effectively dark blue.

 _He's a beautiful mess_ , Jason thought to himself.

When Leo saw it in his thumb, he blinked again, “Oops, I forgot this one.” Then he chuckled, caressing the back of Jason's neck. He softened the smile, eyes tired, remembering that he had not replied to the first thing he had said. “You know, I never forget how much I love you, either. Even if it sounds cheesy…” He mumbled, staring at him, “can I say that every day that I'm with you, I fall in love with you even more?”

“Yeah?” Jason chuckled softly, raising an eyebrow. “It sounds different when you ask it.”

Leo groaned, “God, this is so cheesy.”

“We make it cheesy,” Jason pointed out with a broad smile, untangling his arms from Leo's waist and standing up.

Leo pouted, wanting his boyfriend to hug him again. But Jason leaned down, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and with that the brunet was satisfied.

“I have to go now. You should sleep a little longer before you go back to the workshop.” Jason told him as he left the kitchen. Leo tilted his head to one side, watching sleepily as his boyfriend adjusted his suit and tie better, looking himself in a mirror of the entrance. Happy with the result, Jason turned and met Leo's gaze, “Rest, okay?”

“Don't worry, I'll do it,” he said, pausing when the blond opened the door with the keys. “Hey, Jason?” Leo purred, causing Jason to poke his head out from the entrance with a humming. “Today is Thursday. I don't have extra shifts.”

Jason couldn't help but smile, “Then I'll wait for you for dinner.”

Saying that, Jason went out the door and Leo collapsed on the kitchen table, smiling silly. Jason was right; Leo felt it like falling for him, again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
